The Lives After
by ronhermionelove4ever
Summary: The lives of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione after the defeat of Voldemort. Set after the downfall of the Dark Lord. Rated T because I'm not sure about this rating system. So it's just to be safe.
1. The Question

A/N: I know it's short… very short! But this is my first FanFic. I'm normally just a reader but I thought I'd give it a shot. So tell me if you think I should keep going. Orginally it was going to be a oneshot. But I wanted to know if I was any good first. So please review! Thanks.

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

It has been months since Harry defeated Voldemort, and all was well. Memorable funerals were held for the casualties from the night of the fall of the Dark Lord. Fred, Lupin and Tonks were all laid to rest at a special gravesite for those honoured for their sacrifice. Colin Creevey's funeral was also held the same day.

After all this the trio were left to finally relax. And Harry after 17 years was finally able to live without the weight of the prophecy restricting him from living a "normal" life. Life was going well for them all. Hermione and Ron's relationship was going strong and it was hard to find the two without each other. As for Harry, he was glad to have completed all his "tasks".

However there was one task Harry had yet to complete. Harry knew that when hr and Ginny got back together, he could never stand to be apart from her. And he only knew one way to make sure they never were apart.

"Ron… mate you awake?" Harry couldn't get to sleep.

"Now I am, blimey Harry! Do you know what time it is? It's 4 in the morning! This better be important." Ron sat up from his bed. He knew Harry would wake him one of these nights.

"It's just I've been thinking, I know I want to marry Ginny but I'm nervous. What if she doesn't feel the same?" Harry was now sitting facing Ron.

"Lumos! Well Harry if you were thinking straight you'd know the answer to that. There's no need to worry Ginny loves you. As much as I love 'Mione which is a whole lot." Ron smiled to himself, the thought of Hermione, his Hermione always made him smile.

"But do you think it's the right time? I mean after the deaths and all." Harry remembered how much Fred's death had affected Ginny. He was the one who kept her laughing when things got tough.

"Ginny's a strong girl, and the best thing for her right now is you mate. I've never seen her happier then when she's with you. Now is the best time, and you have my blessings."

"Thanks Ron, I'm so relieved. You know I think I might even propose tomorrow. Ugh…" Harry yawned. "But first I need to rest."

"Already there mate…" Ron drifted to sleep, and began to snore loudly.

Harry laughed, he was glad. Glad Ron chose to sit beside him on the Hogwarts Express those 7 years ago. Glad, that Ginny had taken him back. And now hopefully, they would spend the rest of their lives together.


	2. The Proposal

A/N: Wow… what a first chapter. I'm really excited. Okie so a shout out to Mione-Girl.x for the first review! And so far sadly the only review, so basically one small request please review! I welcome both positive and negative feedback. As long as it's constructive. Anyways here it goes again! P.S. This one is much longer! Woot Woot!

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

"Wake up mate, if your going to go through with this you might want to do it awake! And before Hermione and Ginny leave… apparently it's urgent to something feminine, Hermione keeps getting snappy when I ask her what it is."

Harry laughed at Ron's comment. He was always one to miss the obvious. But his friend was right. It was the day the day he Harry James Potter would propose to his girlfriend Ginerva Molly Weasley. He was getting nervous again.

"Wait Ron, how am I even going to do this?" Harry just realized he didn't have a plan.

"Well Harry it usually involves you popping a question along the lines of 'Will you marry me?' and yeah. You can put your own creative twist to it."

"Ron honestly, how Hermione can deal with you I am quite shocked."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind that. I mean shouldn't I do something special. Like muggles usually stick the ring in food. Or go to the place they first met you know?"

"Muggles, I will never be able to understand some of their customs… actually most of their customs. But if you want something special between you and Ginny then why not something with Quidditch?"

"Ron you're brilliant! That's it. I have the perfect idea!"

"Didn't I tell you guys? I'm a genius you all seem to refuse to see it."

Harry and Ron laughed then Harry filled him in with what his plan was for proposing to Ginny. He would need both of his best friends help if he wanted this to work. Ron agreed the plan was solid and went to go make sure Hermione was clued in too.

_Around 7 that evening…_

It was just after dinner, and Harry was trying to convince Ginny to come play Quidditch with Ron and Hermione. He told her this was another attempt to familiarize Hermione with the sport Ron adores so much.

"Do I really need to come?" Ginny felt the guys were up to something. They were never good at hiding stuff. The odd part was Hermione would have figured it out by now. But she kept insisting that she just had an urge to play Quidditch.

"Well we can't possibly play with 3 people. Plus what's the point of playing if I can't look at you while I fly by." Harry was hoping Ginny would come, the girl was tough to trick and this was by far the biggest trick he tried to pull on her. Hopefully this time it works and he doesn't get beat up again.

"You're a real charmer Potter. Ok I'm convinced. Call Ron and let's go grab the brooms. I have a new Quidditch set too. The snitch is amazing it flies so fast. It's a real challenge."

"Actually I think we're going to use my set. I want to see how you play as seeker with my snitch. It's pretty old but the quality is amazing. But I'd like your opinion on it too. Is that ok with you?"

"Why not? As long as we're having fun… let's just hope Hermione can stay in the air for once."

"Excuse me Ginny, but your brother and I have been practicing and he says I've really improved. Then again he could have just said that because… oh never mind." Hermione had just walked in and was quite nervous. She hated flying but it always made Ron happy when he got to try and help her.

"Oi! Let's get this game started." Ron was ready and worried that his sister would figure it out. He knew how hard Harry worked to make this perfect for her.

They all walked out to the giant land at the back of the Burrow. The Weasley children always used it to play their own games of Quidditch. They all picked up a broom and took to the air. Well all except Hermione who Ron helped get off the ground.

"Ok, Ron and Hermione are one team. Ron you play Seeker and Hermione plays Chaser. Ginny and I are the other team. I'll play Chaser and Ginny you'll play Seeker. Don't worry Ginny, I taught Ron some Seeker tricks it won't be that easy." Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Enough with the Ron cracks and let's start I have a feeling this is going to be a game that none of us will forget." Ron was never very subtle.

The game was on and Harry spent most of it trying to help Hermione catch the Quaffle. But that's not what he was paying attention too. Ginny was speeding towards the Snitch. Ron winked at him and pulled back slowing down quickly. Ginny had caught it!

The Snitch began to shake in her hands.

"Oh my goodness! Harry your Snitch I think there's something-" Ginny was shocked. The Snitch it opened up to reveal a ring. It had a platinum band, with a diamond a size Ginny was surprised to see existed, it was beautiful.

Harry raced over to Ginny. In the background Hermione had climbed onto Ron's broom she began to squeal in excitement and the broom didn't appreciate it. Harry's stomach was doing flips. The smile on Ginny's face reassured him as he came to hover beside her.

"Ginny, I've known you for a long time. And I'm not quite sure why it took me so long to do this. But I know it's right, and I know you're the one. So Ginerva Molly Weasley will you be my wife?"

Ginny was blank. So many things were going through her mind. Including the answer to the bomb her boyfriend just dropped on her.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys! It just felt necessary! Read and Review!


	3. The Answer

A/N: So I started this chapter immediately after writing the last. Haven't been sleeping well so I'm writing when I can. Atleast you getting your updates sooner!

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Ginny was ecstatic and so many things were running through her head. She remembered when she was 11 how she would giggle at simply the mention of the name Harry Potter. And now all grown up her young dream was coming true.

"Ginny, Sis? I don't mean to pop your bubble but if Hermione yelps in my ear another time I'm going to say yes for you."

Ginny and Harry laughed as Hermione playfully punched Ron.

"Harry, I love you. I always have and I can't wait to start our life together."

Harry was relieved. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he thought that was it. He thought Ginny was about to say no. Tell him he was moving way to fast. But he was wrong very wrong. And this outcome he liked much better.

"OH MY GOSH! Ronald did you see that! It was so beautiful." Hermione was sniffling and the back of Ron's Chudley Cannons t-shirt was soaked with tears.

"Hermione! Calm down they aren't getting married yet. Come on let's go and leave these two to talk." Ron was happy. He hasn't seen his sister happier since the death of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. She always got along well with all three.

All four got down for the air. Harry and Ginny went over to a secret hide out they've had at the Burrow just because Ron had the worst sense of timing. Hand in hand the couple went off to plan on how to tell everyone they're big news.

Ron and Hermione went off to get in the Burrow. Ron's stomach was grumbling and Hermione although not as great as his mother was an amazing cook and offered to throw something together.

"Ron, Ginny and I ran into Luna at the pharmacy today. She and Neville have moved in together in an apartment in Hogsmeade. She's invited us all for dinner."

"Wow that's wonderful! I knew those two had something. I could always sense it! Man, everyone's moving their relationship somewhere. I mean come on my best friend and my sister are getting married! Life is really falling back into place."

"Yeah I know…" Ron couldn't help but sense Hermione wanted to say more. He always could tell when something was on her mind. She spoke very quietly and avoided looking people in the eye.

"Hermione, if there's something you want to tell me I want you to know that I'm always listening. Did I forget to do something? Are you alright, missing your parents?" Hermione and Ron had both taken a trip to Australia to remove the memory charms Hermione had put on her parents. But after that they both returned to the Burrow and Hermione visited her parents every two weeks or they'd come to the Burrow for dinner every few weeks.

"No, I just talked to my mom today. Ginny and I managed to squeeze in time to Floo over to my parents new apartment. But I couldn't help but notice they're getting older. I don't know if the memory charm aged them but I'm worried. I'm their only daughter and what if they miss out on my future." Hermione was crying now. She was afraid her father wouldn't be able to walk her down the aisle. Afraid her mother wouldn't be able to hold their only grandchild. But she would never phrase it like that to Ron.

"My parents are also getting that way. But with all their children they won't miss a beat. Hermione when you say your future are you talking about _our _future?" Ron had a strong feeling this would come up one of these days. As a matter of fact Ron was ready. He just wasn't like Harry he needed to be sure Hermione was ready to get married.

"Ron, I don't want you to feel pressured to do something just because I'm PMSing-"

"What the hell is PMSing? And you never pressure me. I want a future with you. I want us to grow old together, I want us to take our own children to broad the Hogwarts Express."

Hermione ignored Ron's first question. She was too happy he felt the same. Inside she always knew he felt the same but they were such an unpredictable couple she was always cautious of surprises. "Oh, Ron that was so sweet. But really how do you want to make this relationship stronger?"

"Hermione I was thinking and I actually have the ad. But I saw this great apartment in the building next to Luna and Neville and if you were ok with it. Maybe we could move there, it's a great place I went with Harry and-"

"That's a marvelous idea Ron. Thanks for understanding. Maybe we can go tonight and talk to the owner." Hermione was excited. It was perfect for her, although to others it may have seemed like the couple was just about to propose to one another they always surprised. Hermione and Ron wanted to take things in steps.

"Sounds like a plan-"

Ron was interrupted by the recently engaged couple's laughs. Hermione looked at the two and realized they really are perfect for each other. Ron was right life was falling back into place.

"Ok guys, Luna and Neville will be expecting us in an hour. And not to be rude, but we all really need a shower… especially you Ronald. So let's get ready."

Hermione pulled Ron upstairs and gestured for Harry and Ginny to follow. Soon they would be off to their friend's house. What happens there is a whole other story.

Not so much a cliffhanger this time. But yeah, I'm not really making a whole other story just for the night and Neville's and Luna's it's just another chapter. So if you have any ideas put them in your review. I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. The Dinner

A/N: Woohoo! You guys are sending me some really positive feedback! Thank you! So I'm guessing I'm not as bad as I thought I was. But I know I can improve so if you have any tips please email me! Thanks and ENJOY! R&R please! Oh and sorry it took so long to update. I just wasn't sure how to make this chapter… so I did some research.

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all have just apparated in front of Luna and Neville's new apartment. Unfortunately for the boys who have never been to the apartment they had to side along apparate. Which made both of them queasy and not exactly ready for the night ahead.

Hermione and Ginny left the boys to wait on a bench outside while they both went and met with the owners of Hermione and Ron's future apartment.

"So mate, you guys are really moving in together? Hey atleast I don't have to walk in on you two snogging anymore… honestly I'm scarred." Ron and Harry laughed which made their stomachs flip a little. Which made the two laugh harder. They hadn't stopped until their girlfriends showed up with confused looks on their faces.

"Ok you jokers, it's final Ron and I are moving in tomorrow. The apartment is marvelous Ron. Perfect size and there's even an extra room for when Harry and Ginny are to drunk to apparate." Hermione remembered how many nights all four had woken up in the Burrow's living room with massive hangovers to be greeted by Ms. Weasley screaming for them to eat breakfast not realizing the state they were in.

"Great! So I guess we're off to see Luna and Neville. Man it's been so long since I've seen them. Last time was at the funeral and it wasn't the best circumstance. They were a great help these last few years." Ron was glad to see their school friends; especially Neville who he was proud to see finally came out of his shell.

"Yeah, I don't know how well Dumbledore's Army could have gone without Luna's positive attitude. She could always motivate us not to give up. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't even try." They were now standing in front of Luna and Neville's door. Ginny knocked and soon the couple answered the door.

"Hey guys! Welcome to our place, it's not much but it's enough for the both of us. Here come into the living room we really need to catch up." Neville was different; he had grown a little scruff around his chin. But his personality was the most different. He was no longer the nervous boy, with sweaty palms; he didn't even stumble over his words. It's like the defeat of Lord Voldemort gave him a confidence boost. It may have also been the fact that the woman who tortured his parents years ago was buried deep in the earth never to hurt his loved ones again.

"The apartment is lovely Luna, I love what you've done with the place. Is that one of your dad's discoveries?" Hermione said this pointing at an oddly shaped vase with holes covered in nets.

"Yeah actually, it's a Higglebonk catcher. They can really be irritating coming in your dreams and stinging you. It's a very amazing piece." Luna was still the same, she decorated the house with many of her and her father's finds.

"So Neville when did you two, well you know become a thing?"

"After the battle at Hogwarts, everyone was at the infirmary. Luna and I were fixed up quick so we packed together. I guess we knew it all along, but now that we've been through so much together it seemed to just come out. Once we got back home we spent weeks just hanging out and one afternoon we decided to live out on our own." Neville was proud to be Luna's boyfriend she was so strong not matter what situation she was in. Plus no matter how much she was ridiculed she never broke down and let it get to her.

"Ron and I are moving in to the building next door tomorrow. It's similar to your apartment actually."

"Well that's wonderful, Hermione you must come over sometime. You're always welcome here. You guys too. You know you were all the first people who really took me as a friend. I'll never forget how much that meant to me." Luna said gesturing towards Harry and Ginny.

"Thanks Luna, and you and Neville are invited to our place for dinner tomorrow night. Well actually we don't have our own place. It's just the Burrow but you remember how eventful that place is." All of them laughed the place was filled with good times they'd had as young children.

"Ok, I have an announcement to make! Well Ron and Hermione already know… so really I'm just filling you two in. Ginny and I are engaged!"

"Congratulations!" They couple said this in unison.

"Well this deserves a toast. I've got some champagne in the cupboard. Let me grab it this is wondrous news though!" Neville got up and came back with four champagne glasses and opened the bottle, which popped and then spilled slightly on their rug. Luna could care less and poured everyone a glass.

"Hey I have a great idea guys… well as long as you're all up for it. How about we play a drinking game. I know a few my neighbour showed me." Ron looked at his girlfriend in shock; she had never shown this side of her before.

"What? Are you all really that shocked? I am a teenager after all, what did you expect. I sit around studying and reading books in the summer. I like to live a little." Hermione grinned at Ron as he was definitely liking this side of Hermione.

"Ok, since you lot are non responsive I'll just start explaining the game. So basically the drinking game is played with a true or false response. Each of us get a turn making a certain statement about ourselves for example, "I got drunk at my parent's office Christmas party. Then you all respond with a true or false. So… give it a go!"

"False!" All answered to the question so sure that they were right and Hermione was about to be drinking down 5 shots. They were wrong about that.

"Haha! Fooled you! Well drink up guys!" Hermione was quite happy with this result. Not only were they all drinking, but she also managed to shock them all. Especially Ron who sat there staring at her in disbelief. Eventually he drank up and soon the game was on fire. All of them had had atleast 12 shots each.

"'Mione this game is awesome!" Ron said this obviously drunk. He was leaning against the table with Hermione's head against his chest. Hermione needed him just to sit up straight. And when Luna went to grab some napkins for her spill she just fell back down and the whole gang broke out in laughter.

"Woah… it's 3 am, don't want to be the party pooper but you're parents might think we've eloped." Ginny giggled then sort of passed out at Harry's feet.

"I don't think it's safe for you guys to go back home. Not only because you might not make it there, but if you did Ms. Weasley might not appreciate your condition. We've got an extra room go ahead and get comfortable. I'll send an owl over to the Burrow to tell them your alright and just spending the night." Neville was the most sober out of the bunch, but even he wobbled as he stood up to show Harry and the now snoring Ginny their guest bedroom.

"Hermione we better leave to, I have an idea! Let's go to our new flat." Ron was to drunk to remember that none of their stuff was there yet.

"Mhm…" Hermione was clearly ready to just go to sleep. She stood up slowly with support from Ron. And in about a minute she did the same as Ginny and fell asleep in Ron's arms.

"Are you two going to be ok going to your flat now?" Luna had run out of bedrooms for the couple and was thinking of another place they could rest.

"Naw… Luna it's alright. Thanks for a wonderful night. We had lots of fun. Be sure to visit us soon. Neville mate! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ron smiled and walked himself and Hermione over to their new flat. Ron found their new key in Hermione's jacket pocket and opened the door.

It was the perfect size. It had a kitchen, living space, two bedrooms, and a bathroom between both rooms. One thing Ron just realized that was missing was furniture. All that was left in the apartment was a few muggle contraptions in the kitchen which he remembered Hermione once said they were microwaves or something like that. But there was also a small mattress and a blanket.

Ron laid Hermione onto the mattress and pulled the blanket around her. She looked so peaceful and now that he looked close enough she had a grin on her face.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Hermione opened her eyes to find him watching her caringly. She loved the care she saw in his eyes. Those eyes deep blue eyes she gets lost in so often, not that she ever was to get out of them though.

"I'm sorry you're just so beautiful… now let's get some sleep we have to bring our stuff over tomorrow. And I think we need to buy some furniture and-" Ron began to ramble but was quickly stopped by Hermione planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ron, enough talk then let's sleep."

Hermione snuggled into Ron's arms and buried her face in his chest. She threw the blanket over both of them. He held her close knowing he never wanted to be without her. The couple dozed off in each others arms.

Well I'm once again really sorry that it took me so long to update. I just couldn't really come up with anything. Last time I posted two chapters in one day. I'll try that but once school starts it may be a chapter every day or every other day. Hoped you like this chapter it was hard for me to write so I'm not quite sure about it. Please review! I love your feedback.


	5. The Idea

A/N: Well let's see I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry been very busy, but I have a solution to fix all that. Got some good reviews for the last chapter and great advice. So you may see a different style in my writing but it's for the better, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But yeah so if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see in my story feel free to email me. I'll think about putting your ideas into the story. Anywho, on with the story!

I'd also like to thank iinstantstarr for her help with improving my story! Read her stories guys! Really awesome stuff!

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Hermione was the first to wake up. She spent a few minutes just laying there in the arms of her beloved boyfriend. She always felt so safe around him, and so comfortable. She looked down at her watch it was 10 am. They needed to start moving before it got to late. She got up and put the rest of the blanket around Ron. She got up and looked around. The room they were currently in was quite large. It had a walk in closet and a large window, and the entrance to the washroom was beside the closet door. Hermione made a note in her head that this is where the bedroom would be.

"Mmmm… 'Mione… come back we'll get up later…" Ron was obviously still tired and didn't want to start moving yet.

"Get up Ronald! Time to move!" Hermione walked into the washroom and cleaned up. She pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail and filled a glass near the sink with water. Ron was still sleeping but not for long. Hermione walked over to Ron's sleeping body with the glass and poured it all over his face.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron's face was soaked and his hair was matted to his face. Hermione was laughing as she filled the glass again threatening to pour another glass on him if he didn't get up. Ron scrambled up using the blanket to wipe his face and dry his hair.

"Come on Ron! We need to get to the Burrow to get our stuff, and I think we should pay a visit to Diagon Alley we need some furniture." Hermione looked around to the bare apartment, she also thought she'd pick up some self-applying paint.

"I'm ready, let's go. Burrow first then."

Ron and Hermione both walked out into their living room. Turned on the spot and left for the Burrow.

BURROWBURROWBURROWBURROWBURROWBURROW

Harry and Ginny just arrived at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was obviously at work as Ginny glanced up at the old clock. Ginny's hand had just reached "At Home" and Mrs. Weasley ran over from the Pantry.

"You two really must tell me before your out for the night like that. It's alright because Neville did send me an owl. Such a thoughtful boy, we must have him over sometime. Now where are the other two?" Mrs. Weasley was still the same. She saw all four of them as her children.

"Sorry mum, we didn't realize we'd stay over. And we've invited Neville over for dinner tonight. He's bringing Luna with him, you know her. Her father lives just over on the other hill. Ron and Hermione have got their own apartment I believe they might have spent the night there. They'll be here soon though." Ginny talked with her hands and didn't realize her mother had missed half of what she said because she was staring at Ginny's left hand, she was awestruck.

"I… you… Harry… ring…" Mrs. Weasley was at a loss of words. "MY GOODNESS! THIS IS WONDERFUL!" At this point Mrs. Weasley was wailing at the top of her lungs and Ron and Hermione just apparated into the room both covering their ears in shock. "I'll have to call Arthur, and then the boys will be so happy."

"Mum, calm down. I was thinking we could invite them for dinner tonight and announce it then. You know with the whole family… err… most of it." Ginny wished Fred could be here, he always liked Harry and she was sure he would have been so happy for his little sister.

"Come on Hermione, let's grab our stuff. Harry you think you guys could come to Diagon Alley with us, we want to pick up some furniture. The place is pretty bare so Hermione wants to decorate and all." Ron wasn't sure what they really needed but was sure Hermione and Ginny would make their apartment as warm as they could.

"Yeah sure mate, we'll be down here. Just call us when your both ready to leave. I know there's this great furniture store next to Madame Malkin's." Harry and Ginny took Mrs. Weasley into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Well Hermione, come on let's be quick." Both ran upstairs Hermione into the room she shared with Ginny, and Ron into the one he shared with Harry. Hermione was a very tidy person so it took her less then 10 minutes to take everything for the dresser Mrs. Weasley put out for her into her suitcase.

Ron on the other hand was a complete slob. It took him 10 minutes just to find his suitcase. He gave up on trying to find things on his own. He turned to just summoning everything.

"Accio, boxers!" Ron had almost finished packing when Hermione knocked. As he opened the door Hermione stood in shock. The room was a mess, not only were there clothes everywhere but Ron's bed was turned over and dust coated everything.

"Ron! You can't possibly leave your room like this for your mum to clean up. You must be kidding me, we spent the night at our apartment and you still made this room a disaster zone! Ughh! Move over." Hermione shoved Ron to the side and began to clean the room. Ron stood there, he barely had a chance to respond and she was dusting and putting things into drawers or his suitcase.

"Did I tell you how much I loved you?" Hermione laughed as she pulled Ron's suitcase to the door beside hers. The room was in a normal state. The bedroom was turned back sheets all tucked in. And the floor was spotless, the dresser was dust free too. Ron grabbed his girlfriend into a tight embrace and kissed her.

"Come on Ron, not now. We have so much to do. Let's grab Harry and Ginny and go." The couple took their luggage and left it in the closet beside the kitchen. It would be to hard to lug their bags in Diagon Alley.

"Harry mate we're ready! Mum, we'll be back for dinner." Harry and Ginny came out of the living room and walked into the large Weasley kitchen. The kitchen gave them more space to disapparate.

"Now Ronald, Ginny and Harry are getting married. What in the name of Merlin is taking you so long to marry Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley laughed to see the expression on Ron's face. His ears turned red and slowly his whole face became flushed. Hermione spoke up.

"Oh Ron, grow up your mum was making a joke. Now laugh and let's get on with our day." Hermione was also kind of embarrassed they never spoke of marriage. But Hermione always hoped one day Ron would propose to her. She just never had the courage to bring it up; she figured he would do it when the time was right.

Once Ron had returned to his regular colour all four disapparated to Diagon Alley. Not much had changed since they're first time going there back when they were eleven. Ollivander's was reconstructed after Voldemort destroyed it in search of "The Elder Wand". It was know just as it was before, all four waved to Ollivander as they passed. He was weakened quite a bit after the defeat but after a few visits to St. Mungo's he was back on his feet.

Flourish & Blotts was empty except for a few workers and some older customers in the back. Ron stopped Hermione from walking into the store.

"You said we were on a schedule, so if you walk into that store I'm going to get myself new Keeper gloves from that new Quidditch store." Hermione frowned as her beloved books got farther and farther. The rest laughed and continued down the street. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was more then busy, kids were in lines just to get in and the ones leaving left with armfuls of Puking Pastilles or Extendable Ears. They didn't have time to drop by and say hello so agreed they would meet up with George when they had dinner that night.

"Hey looks like we're here guys." Harry was pointing at a fairly new shop. Once they walked inside they noticed the furniture looked the same as any muggles furniture. The only thing difference was with the functions. Remember Aladdin's magic carpets? Well the store had plenty of rugs that did just that. But Hermione and Ginny's eyes were set upon a beautiful leather sofa with matching recliner.

"Oooo! Ron wouldn't this look perfect in our living room!" Ron simply nodded. He had no idea how to decorate and just let Hermione go on planning herself. Ron and Harry were to busy looking at the coffee table that converted to a go-kart with a snap of their fingers.

Soon Hermione and Ginny had finished ordering all the furniture for the apartment. Including a large mahogany bedroom set for the couple.

"Now off to Mariana's Home Décor store for paint. And then we can grab a bite at the Leaky Cauldron. I even think we'll have time to bring our stuff to the apartment. Sound good guys?" Hermione had planned this all, and was hoping that they'd have extra time. They all nodded and headed to the store across from the furniture store.

Right when they walked in there was a splash of colour. Ginny and Hermione immediately ran to the paints. Ron and Harry were sure they'd be gone for atleast an hour.

"So mate, I didn't ask you this because I thought it would be obvious. But Ginny told me it had to be official. So what do you think about being my best man?"

"Wouldn't let anyone else, I deserve the job don't I?" Ron asked this with such a sarcastic voice both friends burst out in laughter. When they looked up they were met by glares from both their significant others. This just put them in a laughing fit, so they walked out onto the street and took a seat at the Ice Cream Parlour next door.

"How about I save us from having this conversation another time. Harry when I get married you're the best man. There it's done." Harry laughed and asked Ron the question he's been meaning to ask the night he talked to Ron about proposing.

"Speaking of you getting married, unlike your mum I'm serious. When are you and Hermione going to get married? It's obvious you two are… how should I put this… madly in love, so what's with the wait?" Harry looked at Ron, Ron was always shy and never knew when the time was right. It was even Hermione who gave Ron their first kiss, that night at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I'm not sure really… I know she's the one don't get me wrong. It's just what if getting married ruins the good thing we have now. And Hermione never mentioned settling down and I think I'm going to wait for her." Harry looked at Ron confused.

"Remember that night I asked you about proposing to Ginny. I said I wasn't sure if Ginny would feel the same. Do you remember what you said? I do, you said there was no need to worry because Ginny loved me. Mate, your in the same situation I know Hermione loves you. She wouldn't be moving in with you if she didn't, and you can see it every time she looks at you." Harry looked at his friend. He knew that both of his best friends would one day get together. All they needed was a push and it seems even in their relationship they needed a slight push to get it going.

"You have a point, and know that I think about it… I have an idea. But first let's go to the jewelry store I saw this ring while we passed and I think it's perfect… plus the girls won't be done for another hour." Harry agreed and both got up and left for the shop.

"So… what's your big idea? You know I'm not patient!" Harry was so eager to find out.

"Weren't you the one who waited seventeen years to defeat Lord Voldemort?" Ron had finally got comfortable saying the Dark Lord's name again after his defeat. Well after all the death eaters were sent to Azkaban to be exact.

"Yeah, but that was then. Come on spill!" Harry and Ron were in the shop and Ron showed the clerk the ring. The clerk took it up and Ron was paying when he told Harry his idea.

"I think we should have a double wedding!"

Well that's the latest chapter, pretty long for your reading pleasure. Let's see this is kind of a cliffhanger. But the next chapter is going to be about what the girls were talking about whilst the guys laughed hysterically and then went outside. Then only the chapter after that will I continue. Lol. Hope you all like this chapter, but I have a deal… **30 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter!** So review people. Lol.


	6. The Advice

A/N: Well here's the chapter, I said 30 reviews because I was reading some other fan fiction and they said the same so I thought I'd give it a try. Anywho had a sleepless night so I wrote this then, hope you like it may be a bit shorter then the others.

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Hermione and Ginny had just entered Mariana's Home Décor store. Both fled to find the perfect paint colours for Ron's new apartment. Hermione picked up a deep forest green for the living room, and a crimson red for the bedroom. Ginny nodded approvingly, she was more then happy for her brother and best friend.

"So Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now-" Ginny was quickly interrupted by the howling laughter from her fiancé and brother. Both girls shot the boys deadly glares and the guys left the store shortly after.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you… Hermione would you be my maid of honour?" Ginny was looking at paint colours for the kitchen as she asked this, but when she didn't get a response she looked up. Hermione had tears falling from her cheeks. A tear of joy of course, Hermione was honoured.

"Ginny, I don't have any siblings. It was always just my mum and dad. You don't know how much this means to me… of course Ginny. I'd love to be your maid of honour." Hermione wiped her tears with a napkin for Ginny and went back to picking paint colours.

"Aww… Hermione! I'm glad your glad… But I have to ask you something. Something very important." Hermione looked up to Ginny with a confused look on her face. Ginny broke out in a quiet fit of giggles.

"Well Ginny are you going to get to the question or what?" Hermione knew the question had something to do with her relationship with Ron. Ginny always giggled when it was something like that.

"Well grumpy bum… I was wondering have you and Ron ever talked about getting married?" Ginny asked this question cautiously and for good reason. She looked up and was met with a glare from Hermione.

"No, as a matter of fact Ginny we haven't, should we have?" Hermione's tone, which started as a tad angry, ended with a tinge of concern. Ginny looked Hermione in the eye, she could see a sparkle of sadness in her eyes.

"Hermione, you want to get married don't you… that's why your moving in together, Your hoping it'll bring you two closer together. Well I'll tell you this Hermione, Ron is a complete dolt." Hermione looked up at Ginny and laughed, Ginny always had a comment like that up her sleeve.

"What I'm saying Hermione is that Ron is really slow. Remember how he didn't even notice Harry's feelings towards me back in our sixth year… err… my fifth year. Anyways like I said he's slow give him some time I know he loves you. You can see it in his eyes… I know that sounds mushy but he cares for you so much." Ginny loved her brother and all but couldn't help but get mad when he did stupid things like this. She knows he loves Hermione but is probably wondering if the feeling between the two is mutual.

"You're probably right Ginny, I really need to calm down. It's just sometimes I think that he doesn't love me. I think that Ron just hasn't picked up the courage to break it off. Just like what happened with Lavender." Hermione hated remembering the times she would look up from studying to see Ron giving Lavender what looked like a sloppy CPR. Hermione added to herself the Ron was a MUCH better kisser.

"Don't fret Hermione, just give it time and it will and fall into place." Ginny smiled lifting Hermione's spirits up. They picked up their selected colours and headed to pay for the paints.

Hermione and Ginny soon walked out of the shop just as Ron and Harry walked out of a store they couldn't quite make out. Hermione noticed the giant grin plastered on Ron's face. Even Harry was smiling uncontrollably; something was up with those two. Hermione looked to Ginny and could tell she felt the same.

"Ahhh… Hermione, my oh so lovable girlfriend. I see the colours you're picked for our home… marvelous! Now let's grab a bite to eat." Ron pulled Hermione into a bear hug, and then put his arm around her waist as they all walked down Diagon Alley.

Hermione looked to Ginny bewildered. It would seem like Ron was under the Imperius curse. Ginny shrugged as her brother began to hum. Ginny looked to Harry for an answer for her brother's crazy behaviour. He simply leaned over to Ron and whispered something into his ear.

"Ron mate, I think you're over doing this just a little bit."

Well that's the chapter for now. If you guys don't mind I think I may update every other day. Because I'm going to have to do that once I start school it's my first year of high school so I have to concentrate on that too. Lol. So I'm not going to put a minimum for the reviews… but I'll only post every other day. Please R&R anyways. Sorry for it being short!


	7. The Talk

A/N: This isn't going to be like my other author's notes this one has a good reason. I just read a review mentioning a few spelling errors. I would like to inform you that it's impossible for me not to make those "mistakes". I live in Canada that means my spelling for some words is different then some of yours. Not such a big difference you can't read it though. If it really irritating anyone feel free to mention it in your comments I'd be fine changing the spelling. And this one is extra long to make up for chapter six being so short. Now on with the story!

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

"Ron mate, I think you're over doing this just a little bit."

Ron blushed and realized Harry was right. Hermione had that look on her face. The look when she's trying to solve a problem. Realizing acting like this may give away his surprise he quickly went back to his normal tone.

"Let's go faster, I'm starving!" Hermione figured she was imagining her boyfriend's change in character. She guided the group back into the Leaky Cauldron. Inside still after all these years was Tom the barman.

The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed much since their first time coming there. It still had a very dark look, and the stairs leading to the rooms were wooden and looked as if termites had feasted on them. Bottles upon bottles of butterbeer, mead, firewhisky and other drinks sat on very dusty shelves. It wasn't the cleanest place to eat and was meant to be like that. For the filth that the place had collected kept muggles away making it easier for witches and wizards to apparate to the front of the store.

"Hello Tom, four butterbeers please." Tom nodded his head and walked to the back to get a bottle and four glasses. Ginny, Harry, and Ron found a table for the four and were in a deep chat, Hermione saw a look of shock on Ginny's face and then a sudden smile. Something was going on and she was the only one who didn't know. She turned back as Tom arrived with their drinks. She paid and thanked him and headed towards the tables. The chatter that had been going on suddenly stopped.

"What's going on? I couldn't hear you but I could see you. Now spill, I'll find out eventually anyways." Ron looked at Harry in shock; Ron was never a good liar and looked to Ginny for help. She looked at him thinking of anything to cover up what Ron and Harry just announced to her.

"Oh it's nothing Hermione, Harry was just telling me of the place he wanted to get married. I'm so lucky; he wants to have it in the Burrow! Can you believe it? I always dreamed of having it there." Ginny and Harry talked about this when the walked off right after Harry had proposed to her. Harry couldn't think of a better place, it had been like his home during his school years.

Hermione looked convinced, she sat next to Ron and told Ginny about what they could do in the backyard of the Burrow.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding was wonderful, but I want something a bit different. Something that's more me and less Fleur and mum." The grouped laughed remembering how much of a panic Mrs. Weasley was in days before the wedding. She wanted to best for her first child's marriage and that's what they got, the best.

"I have these great wedding magazines… I… err… bought them once I found out you and Harry were engaged. They've got everything dresses and centerpieces, altars, it'll save us a lot of time. We can order straight from the magazine and it will all arrive at the Burrow whenever you want." Hermione almost let it slip she had bought wedding magazines for herself. She bought them and dreamed of what her wedding would be like and what kind of dress she would wear. Ginny and Hermione planned to meet in a few days at Hermione's apartment and plan some of the wedding.

Ginny glanced over at Harry and Ron and laughed in her head. Only they knew that her wedding would also be Hermione's. Ginny was glad Ron was going to propose, after that conversation at the paint shop. It was perfect timing and she found it hard to keep from screaming to Hermione and telling her that her dream was about to come true.

The group had finished their drinks and got up to disapparate back to the Burrow. Hermione looked down to her watch and smiled.

"Ron we've got another two hours before we have to be at your house for dinner, why don't we grab our suitcases from the Burrow and then settle in a bit at the apartment. That'll also give us time to clean up."

"Yeah, that's sounds good." Harry and Ginny agreed it would make moving much simpler. They all disapparated to the Burrow, and was greeted by Mr. Weasley obviously back from a long day of work.

He had aged quite a bit from after Voldemort's defeat. Grey hairs were sprouting from the bright red hair already on his head. Wrinkles grew on his hands and face. But Mr. Weasley wouldn't let his kids bother about his age; he would even join them for a game of Quidditch on certain days.

"Hello kids, find everything you need? Molly says you went shopping for that new apartment of yours." Ginny was just relieved her mother hadn't said anything about Harry proposing. Ginny put her hand in her jean pocket and went to grab an apple from the fruit basket.

"Yeah dad, 'Mione and Ginny spent a couple of hours looking for stuff. The furniture is pretty nice though. Is it alright if we dropped our suitcases off at the apartment and cleaned up a bit before we come for dinner tonight?"

"Of course son, your mum will be glad to see you made an effort. You know how much your mum appreciates these family dinners." Ron and Hermione grabbed their suitcases and left for their apartment.

They apparated right to the front of the house, Hermione slid the key in and walked in. The movers already put the furniture in; Hermione had given them specific instructions on where to put everything. Hermione picked up the spare key she gave to the movers and handed it to Ron.

The apartment looked very homey for the couple. Hermione pulled out the magical paints and with a couple of flicks and incantations the rooms brightened up. The room's seemed more pulled together with paint. Ron smiled and looked down to Hermione he pulled her close and kissed her on the head.

"What was that for?" Hermione saw a smile on Ron's face and he remained that way for a few minutes.

"This is perfect 'Mione. You know this is _our _home for us to live in. We've really grown up, huh?" Hermione smiled Ron was glad to have something of his own. Even if he had to share it with Hermione it was still partly his own. Hermione remembered the night Ron told her how he hated being forgotten. Youngest of the boys Ron felt he was put last, always getting the hang-me-downs. For once in his life Ron felt like he had something of his own, something one of his brother's hadn't had before.

"Yes, we have. But now we have to get ready! I call shotgun on the shower!" Hermione ran to get in the shower. Ron took 20 minute showers and if she didn't act she would be showering in ice-cold water. Ron ran after her but let her go in.

An hour and a half later both we're ready. Ron was tying his shoes and Hermione was putting some make up on. Ron always thought she was beautiful, but with make up on Hermione looked like she could be on the cover of a magazine.

"Ron, stop staring and grab my purse from the coffee table." Hermione was putting mascara on but could feel Ron's loving glare. He picked up the purse and handed it to Hermione and they left for the Burrow.

Ginny and Harry were greeting all the Weasley's walking in. It was going to be a big night because along with all the Weasley were some friends. Mrs. Weasley set up the tables outside, bewitched candles to float in the night sky and so there was more space for the wonderful platter she had cooked.

Once Ron had arrived he walked straight to the table and was about to take a piece of the cake, when he received a quick tap on the wrist from his mother and quick scolding from Hermione.

"Ron! That food is for everyone get over here!"

No one could blame him though. There were wonderful aromas coming from table. Smells of sweets, and spices floated around the backyard. Everyone walked over to the small watering hole behind the trees while Mrs. Weasley finished up the table. Ginny and Hermione got up to help and were shooed away and told to enjoy themselves.

The water looked magnificent against the night sky. And with the candles floating in the air the water gleamed. Everyone had arrived: Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his latest girlfriend Natasha, Percy, George, Lee Jordan, Neville and Luna, even Dean and Parvati were there. After the war Parvati Patil matured a bit more then her best friend Lavender Brown and the two spilt. No one really kept in touch with Lavender and it was said she moved to Bulgaria with a boy from Durmstrang.

Mrs. Weasley called them all to the table and the all sat down for eat. Ron's plate was overflowing as usual; he loved his mother's cooking. All except for those nasty corned beef sandwiches he'd get for the Hogwarts Express. Everyone had a helping of the many dishes Mrs. Weasley put together and it was soon time for dessert and wine. This was the time, Harry and Ginny began to stand when across from them Bill and Fleur rose. Both couples laughed and they'd do it one after another Harry and Ginny first.

Ginny lightly tapped her glass and everyone looked towards them. She looked to her mother who slightly nodded. Harry was the one who spoke first.

"Everyone, we've got something to announce… I… err…" Harry had just realized how many people were standing in front of him. Many of who were Weasley men built with muscles strong enough to snap Harry in half like a twig. Harry turned red and stuttered some more.

"Oh for goodness sakes Harry! We're getting married!" Ginny wasn't afraid of her brothers, and she didn't have a reason too. The whole table irrupted in cheers and claps. Mrs. Weasley broke out into tears for the second time that day. Everyone was about to get up and congratulate the couple when Bill interrupted.

"Wait, I think I'll save you a trip. Fleur go ahead sweetheart." Bill looked to his wife and she smiled.

"You zee I am pregnant!" Once again the whole table broke out in cheers. Mrs. Weasley who had just calmed down burst into tears again and started screaming.

"GRANDMOTHER! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! I'M GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD!" Mr. Weasley ran over to his wife as she looked as if she was going to faint from an over flow of good news. Everyone got up to congratulate both couples. After another celebratory glass of wine a little by little people began to leave.

Soon it was just Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Bill and Fleur were also persuaded to spend the night and already went upstairs because Fleur was exhausted. The other four sat by the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley walked in with hot chocolate for them all. She then sat down on the couch and watching the kids. Hermione was in Ron's lap watching the fire flicker. Ginny was next to Harry snuggled together talking. A tear fell from her face as she thought about how all her children had grown up. Having children, getting married, having their own successful business, and one moving out on his own with his girlfriend. Moving out on his _own _with his girlfriend… Mrs. Weasley needed to talk to her kids.

"Children…" All the kids looked up. Ron and Ginny groaned. They knew their mother well. Atleast well enough to know that looked meant they were going to get "The Talk". She made the same look in both their sixth years; Ginny realized this one would be about couples.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Hermione asked this in unison. Mrs. Weasley had a concerned look on her face and both Weasley's just groaned in what sounded like dislike.

"Now, I know you kids are growing up… and two of you are even getting married. And you two are moving in together but there are some things we need to get straight." Harry and Hermione suddenly realized what was happening and immediately blushed.

"I know what it's like to be your age… I mean Arthur and I ourselves…" Ginny turned red and Ron threw up a little in his mouth.

"MY GOODNESS MUM! WE DON'T NEED THE DETAILS!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to say… I know what kids your age do… and although you two are getting married soon I want to know that my grandchildren will be made…" It was Harry's turn to blush.

"UGH! MUM! WE PROMISE!" Ginny was awestruck that was probably the worst conversation she's ever had.

"Well that's good. Now you two." Ron's ears turned a shade of red. "I know living together you two may have urges…" It was Ron's turn to shout.

"PLEASE MUM! WE GET IT! YOU WON'T HAVE ANY GRANDCHILDREN POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE UNLESS WE'RE MARRIED! WE PROMISE!" Hermione blushed and Ginny just laughed it was funnier when it was happening to someone else.

Mrs. Weasley laughed and looked at her children. She trusted them well. She apologized for mortifying them so much, and told Ron and Hermione to get home safely. She then went upstairs to get some sleep. Mr. Weasley came down to see what all the screaming was about and burst out in laughter when he saw the looks on their faces. He wished them a good night and then followed Mrs. Weasley upstairs.

"Well that was an interesting conversation huh guys?" They all started laughing. Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to all of them and they all knew she did it because she loved them all.

Soon later Hermione and Ron left for their flat, and Harry and Ginny went upstairs. Once Ron and Hermione walked into their house they changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Hermione turned to Ron and asked him to pass her a book. Hermione brought her entire collection with her and she bought a beautiful mahogany bookcase to match their bed set. The bookshelf was on Ron's side of the bed because Hermione's side had the door to the bathroom.

"Which one?" Ron had this all planned out, there was a reason for him insisting on sleeping by the bookcase.

"Anything, something short just so I can read it to fall asleep. If you get my something to long I may read it till the sun comes out." Ron laughed and grabbed a magazine and handed it to Hermione. Hermione lay still as she read the cover.

"The Wedding Magazine… Ron you handed me…" Before Hermione could say another word Ron turned to her holding a ring.

"Hermione, I've been in love with you for as long as I could know. From that day on the train you told me I had dirt on my face to the moment we're sharing right now. And hopefully till the day I die. Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?"

"Oh my… of course Ron! Yes!" Hermione was crying while Ron slipped the ring onto her left hand. It was a beautiful ring white gold with three diamonds and inside it was engraved with the words, "To 'Mione." She squealed and planted a long kiss on Ron. He grinned and pulled Hermione towards him.

And that's how she fell asleep, Ron's arms wrapped around her. She dreamt of their wedding, and she dreamt of their kids with bright red hair running around playing in a house, a house just like the one she grew up in.

While next to her Ron was having the same dream.

A/N: Okay, yeah I know the ending was totally mushy but hey he proposed! Lol. Well this chapter was extra long like I said, hope that's ok. I don't when I'll be able to update again because I don't think I'm going to be home for the weekend! Going go-karting! Woot! Lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! All comments welcome!


	8. The Plan

A/N: Well I'm back! Sorry there haven't been any updates in a few weeks. But like I said I went go-karting and was gone for the weekend and then was with family. So I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for everyone's great reviews and Senchu for your help with this chapter. Now on with the story!

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Hermione yawned and slowly climbed out of bed. She thought back to how she fell asleep. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, she wasn't… which meant it was true. She was engaged, and not just to any old bloke. She was getting married to the love of her life Ron.

She looked down to see him in bed, arm in the same place it was when Hermione was under it. His hair was messy and reminded her of Harry, his freckles however lighter then when they were kids were still there. She smiled as she went to the washroom and got ready.

Ron woke up to see steam coming from the washroom. Looks like Hermione was already for the day ahead. He looked around the bedroom it looked wonderful. The way the sunlight hit the red walls made the room glow. The place looked great and Ron couldn't wait to have people over.

Hermione walked in and watched Ron still lying in bed looking around their room. Hermione smiled and then looked up to their clock.

"Ron! Get out of bed, you still haven't told Harry and Ginny and your parents, or-" Ron laughed and rolled over on the bed so he was closer to Hermione.

"Harry and Ginny already know. And I thought you were smart!" Ron laughed as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways, I kind of had a chat with Harry and we thought it'd be great if we had a double wedding." Hermione smiled which told Ron she was okay with the idea.

"So Harry and Ginny will be here for Lunch and I bought some of those magazines for wedding planning. Ginny's is bringing the lot she has so I think we'll have a good time. Is that alright with you love?" Hermione looked towards Ron, he was perfect, and he did everything she was about to ask him if he had done.

"Of course, now you go and take a shower. If they're coming for lunch they'll be here in an hour. And don't worry when you're out I'll have made you something to eat. Ron got up and went to the washroom and Hermione headed to the kitchen.

Back at the Burrow Harry and Ginny were getting ready to go to Ron and Hermione's flat. But just as they finished their breakfast and were about to walk out Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Oh, hello kids, and where are you off to right now?" Mrs. Weasley noticed Ginny holding all her wedding magazines. She thought back to her wedding day. She didn't get to plan it the way she wanted because Lord Voldemort was at large and it was too dangerous to make the wedding stand out in any way. She was more then happy to see her daughter planning her wedding to the way she wanted.

"Oh, Hermione offered to help with the planning and Ron and Harry wanted to look over some papers for work." Ginny didn't want to be the one to tell her mum that Hermione and Ron were also engaged and they were having the weddings together. Her mum seemed to believe what she said and bid the couple farewell.

Hermione and Ron welcomed Harry and Ginny in.

"Wow Hermione, this place looks great. We're good huh?" Ginny was shocked to see the bare apartment turn into a place her brother and best friend would actually be able to call home.

"I know! It really looks great, now let's get down to business. Keeping secrets from me aren't you two." Hermione laughed as Harry and Ginny stumbled to explain.

"Oh I'm just messing with you guys. It was really sweet Ginny! Ron should be out in a bit Harry." The girls walked over to the kitchen and came back with coffee for all four of them, Hermione brought out cookies and the girls sat at the coffee table and pulled out their magazines. Ron walked into the room hair still damp; he called Harry to come sit with him beside the girls so they could "help".

"We'll get to pick our dresses later, I found this store in another village quite close to Hogmeade and I think I've seen the perfect dress for you and one for me. For now let's look at decorations for the Burrow." Ginny had done some pre-planning right after Harry had proposed. She pulled her copy of Home Weddings out and began to flip pointing at things on pages every so often. Hermione did so also as the guys watched them confused.

"Oi! Gin… can't we just save the time a buy that thing on the first page. You know the whole package thing, it'll save us time."

"Time… TIME RON! It's your freaking wedding! Who cares about time, this needs to be memorable you imbecile!" Ron cringed as his sister gave him a deadly glare.

"Ok. Calm down you two, we're doing the wedding the way the girls want. It's as big a night for them as it is for us…" Harry laughed as Hermione and Ginny pulled him into a bear hug. Ron looked over and grunted.

"Suck up…" The whole group broke out into laughter.

"Well I think I'm going to order some Chinese sound good?" They all agreed and Hermione pulled out a box full of take out menus for all over England. From Pizza Hut to Indian Food, Hermione rummaged through the box to find a menu for a local Chinese restaurant.

"Hermione… have you eaten a home cooked meal other then the ones from the Burrow?" Ron blushed as Hermione looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Well… Ron here gets a little hungry whenever we leave your house. Even after your mum's wonderful meals. So I've gotten into the habit of taking the take out order menus from anywhere we go, because it's guaranteed your brother will get hungry."

Every laughed at Ron's expense as Hermione ordered their meal, and then sat back down. So pulled out a notebook and pen with a pair of scissors.

"Hermione, what the hell is that for?" Ron was confused.

"Well guys, I thought that shopping and planning would be so much more easier if we put it into a book. You know we could clip out the things we like with the colours we think match with them. So if the magazine doesn't have an order form or we feel we need to do a little tinkering with the designs we can do it, and it'll be all organized." Ginny looked to the girl like she was crazy.

"It's our wedding Hermione, not a research essay for potions!" Hermione hadn't changed at all since they left Hogwarts. Everything she did was A material, and she wouldn't let anything fall under that expectation.

"Well, I'm sorry I tired to make our lives a little easier! Hmph!" Hermione got up and stormed into her bedroom. Ginny not knowing where she was going stormed into another room. Which turned out to be the washroom, she put down the toilet seat cover and sat there. Both girls all of a sudden burst into a fit of tears.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Ron was lost, hadn't they just been happily planning their weddings.

"Woah… maybe we should go check on them." Harry turned to Ron and he nodded. They got up and stopped after taking a few steps. The apartment was dead silent all of a sudden the girls sobs had ceased. Harry ran to the washroom and couldn't find his fiancée anywhere.

"What the…" Ron opened his bedroom door and found his sister and fiancée sitting by the window wedding magazines opened giggling over the cute model used in the wedding photos. Harry rushed in when he saw the expression on his friends face.

"Women… I'll never understand them." Ginny and Hermione turned and threw the pillows they'd been hiding to both of the guys. Then suggested they take a seat on the bedroom.

"Are you two alright? Hermione what in the name of Merlin did you put in your cups of tea? Do you realize what just happened?" Hermione and Ginny laughed and each pulled out a small medicine box.

"Yes Ronald, we're perfectly fine. As a matter of fact I did put something in our tea." Hermione paused for dramatic effect as Ron stuttered in shock.

"Calm down you imbecile, it was just some dissolving Midol." Harry fell off the bed in laughter tears rolling down his cheeks. Ron was lost, very lost.

"Midol? Is that some new muggle drug? Hermione I thought you were better then that? What's happened to you?" This just sent the other three into a bigger fit of laughter.

"Midol, Ron is what we use for menstrual cramps. And our "odd" behaviour was because we were PMSing." Ron's ears turned red. Ron was so used to his house almost filled with brothers this was a topic he never thought he'd have to talk about. Ginny always talked to his mum about those feminine things, and he was glad he didn't have to hear much of it.

"Oh… umm… right then. Now that that's all sorted. What about… about… the colour of the chairs!? Yeah what about them…" Ron was turned a deep red as the others laughed.

Well Ron, we were thinking… I don't know… and stay with me here… you may be shocked… but… WHITE!" At Ginny's comment everyone was laughing again, except for Ron who got up and mumbled something about another cup of tea.

"Oh… we're sorry Ron… come back we promise we'll stop." Hermione pulled herself together and then pinched the other two. They yelped and straightened up. Ron walked back in and started laughing himself; they all got back to work after a break to eat the food that had just been delivered.

"Now I can work… that small breakfast was hardly enough to work with." Ron patted his stomach and pulled a few magazines towards him, and the couples got down to work.

By five that afternoon they were all done with the planning. All four found decorations they could agree on that would contrast brilliantly with the Weasley's backyard. They even picked out plates and cutlery, and a brilliant tablecloth that would clean itself saving Mrs. Weasley a lot of time.

Hermione and Ginny even picked out their wedding gowns. They kicked out the guys before of course. Hermione's was quite simple pure silk white, with small spaghetti straps. There was some delicate embroidery at the bottom, and Hermione was in love with it immediately.

Ginny also found the dress of her dreams. It wasn't the typical pure white like Hermione's, Ginny never wanted to blend in with the crowd. Her dress was a light cream colour and was silky just like Hermione's. Expect her embroidery was on the chest part of her gown.

Both girls walked back into the room and they girls wrote up the orders for the muggle catalogues Hermione bought and put them into envelopes and stamped them. Hermione would drop them off on her way to work. Ron and Harry placed the wizard orders by owl, it was all done.

Ron looked up to his friends and smiled to himself. He remembered days they'd spend in their sixth year reading the prophet and working on the latest Potions essay. And now they were in his flat make that Hermione's flat too, working on their future weddings. It all seemed so surreal, so amazing.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm so so sorry that it took so long. And I don't blame you guys for getting impatient. But I was really busy, and then I got a really bad case of writer's block. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep the reviews coming!


	9. The Memories

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I'm getting ready for school. It seems I've lost some readers. Lol. Haven't seen their reviews. Come on guys, I need the reviews to bring me up.

**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! Deathly Hallows Spoilers! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter creation. It's all from the wonderful mind of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Ginny and Harry slept over because Ron and Hermione decided to work on the invitation list in the morning, and felt it'd be easier then making Harry and Ginny keep traveling. The gang woke up early and began what would be a long day in front of them.

"Well definitely all the boys from the dorm right Ron?" Ron nodded. And Hermione quickly scribbled down the names of Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"How big do we want this to be? I mean the backyards huge so we can fit maybe 500 to 600, but do we really want that many people… do we?" Ginny liked the idea of a magnificent wedding but she liked small, and she already knew there would be press trying to get a snapshot of the wedding.

"Well we have to invite the family, and then some school friends… I mean the Weasley clan alone is what? 100 maybe 200… it'll be okay I'm sure it won't go more then 300 or 400. Plus who wants to clean up after that many people. You think we can squeeze a maid service into our budget?"

"Got it covered mate," Harry was like any other guy not into the cleaning part of any occasion. "I found an ad in one of your magazines, and they were more then happy to clean up after our wedding. Said without us she would've lost her husband, said he was a muggleborn."

"Yeah I get loads of praise at the hospital. I still get patients coming in who talk to me right through their procedures; one patient even talked to me while a gave him glasses of Skele-Gro." Ginny and Hermione both were looking into jobs as healers after the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione had originally wanted to work as an auror but didn't feel she was strong enough to relive moments from their 7th year.

Both girls hadn't quite finished school, but St. Mungo's was more then happy to let the two join their team. After a couple of weeks of training both girls were hired. They were currently on leave to plan the weddings and put everything in place for their futures.

"One woman cried over the fact that she wouldn't be having her baby if it wasn't for me. All while she was going through labour! It shocks me really, how much of an impact we've made on others lives…"

"It's a great feeling though. People really appreciate the job all the people who were at Hogwarts did. I don't even want to imagine what life would have been like otherwise… We all probably would have died… it's hard to say but it's the truth… I mean Voldemort would've killed the whole Weasley family for being so called 'blood traitors'." Ron cringed at the thought of a life without Hermione; he tightened the grip around her waist and refilled everyone's cups with more tea.

"Yeah, and I guess I'd be gone too. Mudbloods are below you guys on Voldemort's list."

"Don't ever call yourself that. You're the greatest witch of our age, that's your title and soon Mrs. Hermione Weasley will be. So never think yourself as anything else." Ron hated the use of that word. He never wanted Hermione to feel different then the rest of them, because she wasn't not at all.

"Alright…" Hermione saw the care in Ron's eyes. He always saw her for who she was. Even if the first thing he got about her was her love of books. He now knew her for who she really is, and he cared for her.

"And we all know I'd be dead… I'm was the lowest piece of scum of his list." Harry felt bad for dragging his friends into his twisted life. He felt he took whatever chances they had of a normal childhood away from them. He told them time and time to leave, leave before it was to late. But they told him no wizarding children would live a normal childhood, not with the fear of Voldemort hiding around the corner.

Ginny didn't have a choice when Harry told her he was on his own. She wanted to respect his wishes no matter how much it hurt her too. I guess he always knew she and him would be alright. Harry always seemed to make the right decisions… even if it took him some time.

"With you gone the small comfort some had would be gone too. Sure, loads of peoples thought you were against them Harry but some smart people supported you through it all. Remember Lee Jordan with the radio channel! It was bloody brilliant!" Ron was remembering, if it weren't for that station even he would have given up all hope in the wizarding community.

"Yeah, I have to admit. That was a clever idea. But think about of the consequences if they had been caught. Sent to Azkaban for sure, and possibly killed. A risk I assume they were willing to take." Hermione was shocked when she first heard those voices on the air, wanting to jump in and stop them for risking their lives.

By now the couples had moved. The four had been sitting on the floor by the coffee table. They were now seated in the dining room, a glass of water in each of their hands. The dining room was spacious. A large table for six, not exactly enough for the whole Weasley family but enough for when the young couple decided to have guests.

The invite list with some sample invitations lay on the coffee table, undisturbed for the past half hour. The couples were lost in the thoughts of their lives if Voldemort had conquered.

"They were quite determined, I remember when I left for Hogwarts. Fred and George were talking to Lee and said it was worth it. They felt if no one did something like this we would watch our world slip from our hands and into the hands of evil. They planned it out well though, charms for everything."

"Yeah, remember how much trouble I had just trying to tune in."

"Well that's the past… and we shouldn't worry ourselves over what may have happened. We're all alright and about to begin our lives together. We shouldn't dwell on what could have happened but work on what's going to happen." Harry told himself this everything he had those horrific flashbacks, which by now had all most ceased.

The four agreed, and Hermione brought in a big slab of chocolate to brighten the mood.

"Oi! I saw you buy that and couldn't find it! Where'd you put it?"

"In the fridge, beside the milk."

"But I looked there…"

"I knew you would, that's why I put a concealment charm on it. Ron if I had left it out in the open it would be gone minutes after I bought it!" They other three chuckled.

"Sure…" Ron turned red and broke himself a giant block. Then turned to see the barely touched invitation list.

"Now… where were we?"

Okay so I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to make it a little different but I just started to flow. Lol. So I let my fingers take control of the keyboard and presto you all have another chapter! Lol. Anywho… I'm going to try and update a few extra chapters to keep you busy. Because… sadly I'm leaving for Boston coming Friday and won't be able to update… I maybe able to write though. We'll see. Anyways read and review! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
